


Damn cat

by pizzz_10



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Em ends up being stuck with a kitten hybrid name Colson.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Em was walking into his living room, pen in hand and notepad in the other. He was writing down some lyrics for a potential new song.

His laptop wasn’t working at the moment so he needed to write down his idea while it’s still in his head. 

“No, no, that’s not good.” He mumbles to himself as he scratches out one word on his paper and replaces it with another.

“...buts it doesn’t have the same ring to it as-Fuck!”

His thoughts are cut off because he trips and nearly gets to the floor. He drops his notepad and pen and they land next to a hand on the floor.

Em growls in frustration and looks down. His Hybrid, Colson was on the floor, laying in the sunlight, half asleep.

The cat hybrid loves sunlight a lot, almost a little too much. His long, tall body, laid down stretched on the wooden floor, relaxed without a care in the world. His ears flicker a little and tail gently swings.

“Damn it. Colson, Colson wake up.”

The cat groans but does what he says. “Colson what the hell have I told about this?”

Colson just tilts his head and yawns before laying back down and closing his eyes. Em huffs and gets his notepad, then pen. “Lazy brat.” He mumbles. 

Em didn’t think this would be his life now. Being stuck with a bratty cat, who barley listens to him. 

He gotten Colson two weeks ago from a hybrid shelter. The people there were excited that someone big and well known as him was adopting from them, thinking it could get more people to adopt if someone like Eminem was adopting. 

He was getting a hybrid for his daughter. It be a gift for her. A gift for getting into college. When he saw Colson in his cage, the first thing he thought, was “my god, he’s a twig.”

The employees told Em that Colson was in need in a forever home.

“Poor thing has been abandon by his previous owners.” The employee women said.

“Left him chained to a stake when they moved. But don’t worry he wasn’t starved too much. He’s actually naturally thin. although he doesn’t really eat much of the food we give him.” 

Even though it was a little bit of a sob story, Em felt bad for the kid. So he told the person at the front desk, he’ll take the adoption forms for Colson and fill them out.

So once he did and paid for a collar and a bag of hybrid food, they got Colson and brought him to Em on a leash. 

He tried to lead the cat to the car, but he wasn’t budging until he gave a hard tug. The cat glared at him, but followed. 

When they were in the car, Colson took the leash off with the collar and threw it in the back. Em glared and got it. He put it back on the boy, but as soon he starts driving, Colson took it off and threw at Em. Em stop the car to put it on him again. Colson just threw it out the window a few minutes later as Em was driving.

At that exact moment, Em knew that Colson was really a little shit. 

And what’s worse is now he’s stuck with Colson, because his daughter told him she’s gotten herself a hybrid already.

Marshall could take him back to the shelter, but there’s two problems with that. One he feel like the biggest asshole in the world and two it’s bad press.

He can already see the TMZ headline; “Heartless Eminem returns a poor, malnourished, hybrid back to the shelter.”

He does not need to deal with that shit. So he has no choice but to keep the little jerk around. 

Marshall decides to go in the kitchen and finish writing. When he sits down, he quickly writes what he wants before he could even forget. 

He edits it’s a little before closing the notepad and putting the pen down. He feels a little peckish so he goes to the fridge to get a snack. 

He looks around and sees a Taco Bell bag he had yesterday. There’s two more soft tacos in there so he can just nuke it in the microwave and have that. 

He takes the bag out, gets a plate and starts unwrapping them to put them in the microwave. 

He waits at least 30 seconds and takes them out. But once it beeps, he hears a meow.

“Damn it.” He mumbles. 

He forgets that Colson comes whenever the microwave beeps. He turns around and sees the boy. His ear perked up and they twitch.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry.” Em goes to the pantry and gets out a box. 

It’s a box of hybrid food. He gets plate and pours some on there. “Here maybe you’ll like this brand instead.”

He puts it on the table and Colson goes over to it. He sits down and takes one sniff of it. He hisses it at. 

“God damn it, I’m sure its not that bad.” Em take a dry food piece and smells it. “Look if I can eat it so can you.”

He hesitated before popping it in his mouth. That was a huge mistake. 

It tasted awful. He runs to the garbage and spits it out. While he’s doing that and coughing he hears the microwave door open and close. He turns around and Colson is gone. 

He gets to the living room and sees Colson on the sofa happily eating HIS tacos. 

“You little brat.” 

Colson just perks up his ears and gives a cheeky smile.

Em sighs and goes back into the kitchen to look for something else to eat. He finds some hot pockets in the freezer and just decideds to heat those up.

He puts them in the microwave and sets it to 2 minutes. He flinched when he presses the button and it beeps, he’s praying that the hybrid doesn’t come in here again.

The microwave starts and when there’s no sign of Colson he sighs in relief. 

He gets a bottle of water from the fridge to drink and soon his food is ready. He takes it out and goes to the table. Just as he about to pick one up and eat it, he hears a meow. 

He sighs, not bothering to turn around. “Look you already had my damn Taco Bell-“ 

He’s cut on from Colson walking over and dropping a magazine in front of him. It was a Bloomingdales magazine.

“So you found something to read, good for you. Now let me eat.” Colson rolls his eyes and opens the magazine to a certain page. On the page we’re certain clothes, outfits and accessories circled in red pen.

Colson eagerly points to one of them and Em realizes he’s asking for new clothes.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I gave you?”

Colson flattens his ears in annoyance.

“Do you really hate them that much?” The clothes colson is wearing are basic sweats and hoodies, some of them were a bit small of him since they’re Em’s.

“Listen I’m busy so I’m not going to have time for a full shopping trip...please don’t gave me that look, that’s not fair.”

Colson’s ears were Flatten even more and he was giving Em such a sad and pitiful look. A look that a kitten would use to guilt trip their owner.

Em groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright fine, just stop with that look.” 

Kells perks up again and smiles. He picks up the magazines to eagerly turn the page to show his owner more stuff he circled.

Colson gets in his lap and Em feels himself blush a little. Colson turns the page and points to another thing he has circled. It’s a pink furry jacket. 

“For someone who’s lived in cages for half his life, you sure have an... interesting taste in fashion.” Colson smiles 

He gets off his lap to go in the living room again. This time he’s coming back with a Lush catalog and he gets back on Em’s lap.

Em looks a little confused as Colson shows him it. “Wait, but you hate baths...or do you just hate my soap?”

The hybrid nods. 

“What’s wrong with Irish spring?” 

Colson makes a face of digust and Em sighs. “Okay we can switch you to a different soap, if means you being less difficult during your baths.” 

The last time he tried to give Colson a bath, the cat put up a fight, made mess from knocking things over and hid under the bed all day. 

As Colson shows him more things, He takes a hot pocket off Em’s plate and takes a bite. 

From now on Em is eating in his room and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 5:30 pm on a Friday and right now Colson and Em were in the mall in a Nordstrom store. 

Em has a butch of clothes in his hands and Colson is looking through a rack of coats, as the hybrid sorts through them, he sees something on the floor that catches his eyes. 

It's a white scarf. He wanted to add it to the pile of clothes he's getting. He goes over it and picks it up, he feels how soft it and tries it on. He purrs a little from it feeling so comfortable around his neck. He's about to take it, but he hears a shout. 

“You take off that scarf, that is mine!” 

A middle age lady wearing glasses comes over to him and before he could do anything, the women takes something out of her purse and sprays him with it. He hisses and gives a frightened meow. 

“Take it off you animal!” She sprays him again and Colson quickly takes it off. 

“What the fuck!? Hey stop that!” 

Em is quickly comes over and Colson hides behind him. “Lady what the hell are you doing?”

“Is this hybrid yours?”

“Yeah.” The women puts the spray bottle in her purse and crosses her arms. “This is a high class store, these things shouldn’t be here. They could tear something up or break something.”

“The store doesn’t have a policy about Hybrids and what the hell did you do him?”

“I never leave my house without Hybrid repellent. He was stealing my scarf.” She points to the floor and Marshall notices the tag on it. “Did he take it off of you or something?”

“No I dropped it when I was about to pay for it.”

“Jesus christ then it was a mistake. How was he supposed to know-“

“Well he shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Em glares and clenches his fist. Before Em could say anything else a young store employee comes over. “Is there a problem here?” Em was about to speak, but the women cuts him off.

“Yes, tell this gentleman that it’s against store policy to have a hybrid in the store.” 

“Sorry ma’am, but a hybrid can come in here just as long they’re with their owner.” Em smirks when he sees the old hag look stunned and pissed.

“She sprayed him with something and I’m not sure if it’s toxic or anything.” 

The employee nods and looks to the women. “M’am we do have a policy on assault. It applies to humans and Hybrids. So I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

The women looks even more pissed. “This is ridiculous, let me see the-“

“Karen I suggest you do what she says or you will face the consequences of a lawsuit from hell. You have any idea who I am?”

“No-“

“Then take this young lady’s advice before you find out the hard way.” 

She gives a glare and Em glares back, Colson just gives a patronizing wave of goodbye with a smirk. She huffs and starts to walk to the exit. Em picks up the scarf to add the pile of clothes in his hand, then he softly pets one of Colson’s ears. 

“Are you okay?” 

Colson only twitches his ear as respone and purrs a little as Em continues to pet him. “I think we’re ready to check out, M’am.”

The teen nods and starts to lead them to the register. Once they’re there, she goes behind the counter and pulls out a pack of wet wipes. Once she takes a few wipes out, she hands it to Em. 

“Here you go, that way you can get whatever she sprayed on him off.” 

“Thank you.” He puts the stuff on the counter and starts to wipe Colson’s face a bit. “Damn it, your eyes look a bit red. I should definitely sue that bitch.”

“Are these all for your girlfriend or wife? these are very nice clothes you picked out.” She says as she scans the items.

“There actually for him.” 

The girl tilts her head. “A lot of people don’t buy these types of clothes for their hybrids. Most owners get cute hybrid clothes-“

“You mean those baby clothes?” Em says rolling his eyes a little. He’s seen owners with their hybrids and they would have on shirts that look they’re meant for little kids or infinites. Owners would sometimes make them wear some type of bonnet. 

He’s not going degrade Colson like that and he’s sure Colson doesn’t want to wear that type of garbage. 

“I wouldn’t call them baby clothes, just hybrid clothes. But if you’re more comfortable with him wearing this stuff, then that’s fine too. That will be $1,229.78.” 

Em nods. He takes out his credit card and swipes the card and she starts bagging the stuff. 

Soon they’re walking out the store and Em has three huge shopping bags in his hand. Colson sticks his hand in one of the bags and digs through it.

“Wait hold on, you can’t wear them now...” Em trails off as he looks at a dictionary sign above them. 

On it he sees the word Hybrid clinic and an arrow under it is pointing to the right. “Tell you what? I’ll let you put an outfit on in the restroom after we go to the clinic to have you checked out, okay?” 

Colson nods and starts to follow his owner when he starts walking. 

~~~~~~~~

In an hour Em is waiting by the mall restroom and Colson is there putting on an outfit in there.

They just gotten out of the clinic and luckily Colson wasn’t sprayed with anything too harmful. The doctor looked at Colson’s hoodie witch still had the stuff from the spray on it. 

He examed it and he told Em it’s just a simple citrus spray and there’s nothing to worry about. 

The doctor gave Colson a few eye drops and he was good as new. Em was so relieved, the last thing he needs is colson getting terribly sick because of some snooty asshole. 

In a few minutes Colson comes out and he’s wearing a cream oversize sweater, black skinny jeans and a Pearl necklace 

Em thinks these clothes suit him better. The blonde looks pretty. Em always thought the Colson looked pretty, but with the clothes he has on now, he looks even more beautiful.

“Not really my style kid, but this look definitely suits you. Wait...where are the sweats you were wearing before?” 

Em goes in the bathroom and sighs once he sees the clothes in a garbage can. Oh well, they were covered in hybrid repellent anyway. 

He steps out the bathroom and notices Colson looks a bit uncomfortable. “What’s wrong? It’s your tail isn’t it?” 

Colson nods and Em looks around until he spots a mall dollar store not too far. “Come on, I’ll get some scissors so we can cut a hole in the back of the pant.” 

Colson nods and starts to follow Em again. 

~~~~~~~~

Colson felt a lot more comfortable now that his tail can freely swing around again and Em reminds himself to cut holes in Colson’s pants later. 

A lot of the pants that Colson picked out are skinny jeans and he knows it must hurt Colson to have his tail trapped in them. 

Right now they’re in the car and they have some Starbucks with them. In the mall Colson got a whiff of freshly made coffee and baked goods coming from the store and his eyes lite up. 

He grabbed Em’s hand and excitedly started to lead him to the coffee shop. He almost made Em drop one of the bags. 

When Em was at the front ready to order, the cashier recommended a hybrid biscuit for Colson and Colson scrunched his nose at the suggestion. 

Em told her he’ll just let him pick out what he wants. Colson picked out a blueberry muffin and an ice Carmel macchiato. Em just got himself a plain black coffee. 

Right now Colson is happily enjoying his muffin and sipping his ice coffee while smiling. “Okay so we went shopping like you wanted, so you should be good on clothes for a bit.” 

Colson only happily purrs as a response. 

“And if anyone hurts you again, you have permission to kick their ass...actually don’t do that. I’ll handle it.”

If hybrids attack humans they are immediately taken away and destroyed. It wouldn’t matter if was self defense. It’s just the law, witch Marshall finds so fucked up. Em would hate himself for forever if he got Colson killed because of his stupid advice. 

“Now I’m going to take you home and then I’m going to a meeting at the studio. Want me to bring you back anything?”

Em chuckles to himself a little. “I must be the only person to talk to a hybrid as if they’re human.” He mumbles. “It be easier if you could talk.” 

He’s about to start the car, but he stops when he hears

“I can talk dude. Also could you bring me back some Taco Bell?” 

Em’s brain pauses and he turns around. The hybrid is still eating as if he didn’t say anything. “Okay..I must so stressed out I’m hearing things.”

“I don’t think so.” A voice says again and Marshall turns around. 

He stares at the Hybrid in shock. “Did...Did you just talk?” 

The hybrid smirks as he takes a bite of his muffin. “Well I definitely didn’t meow this time.” Em feels like he’s going crazy. Hybrids can’t talk, they’re made not to talk. 

“How are you talking?” 

“Simple, I open up my mouth and words come out.” 

Smartass. Em thinks. 

“then... then what’s up with all that silent bullshit you pulled for two weeks?” The hybrid rolls his eyes. “Well you never asked me to talk and I don’t talk around humans because I know it would freak people out.”

“So if you feel uncomfortable talking around humans then why are you talking to me?”

The hybrid shrugs. “I feel like I can trust you a bit. You’re the only one to take in consideration of what I want. But don’t tell anyone.” 

“Why not? people would be amazed.” 

“And some people would be scared shitless. I would be seen as defective. And I’m sure you know what happens to hybrids when they’re seen as defective.” 

Em knows and he nods. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone. Not that people would be believe me anyway.”

“Of course not man, people would think you’re nuts.” Colson says with a laugh and Em rolls eyes. “Hell if I was human I would think you’re nuts.”

“Okay maybe it was better when you didn’t talk. Now what do you want from Taco Bell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this posted. This has been in my drafts for months. Leave some comments and kudos for me.


End file.
